Dart Feld
Dart Feld (ダート・フェルド, Dāto.Ferudo) is the protagonist of The Legend of Dragoon. Biography He is the son of Zieg Feld and Claire Feld, and was one of the few survivors of the tragedy that befell his home town of Neet, in which a mysterious "Black Monster" (Rose) attacked and almost obliterated the town, killing everyone he knew. Years later, Dart would set out to seek out revenge on the creature who destroyed his hometown. He would later return to a grand adventure ahead of him. THE LEGACY OF DART *''The Legend of Dragoon'' Arcade Opening Dart wanders around in his village until Shana comes to him telling that Lloyd is loose again and Dart is determined to stop him again. Shana wants to come along with him on his journey but Dart says her to stay because it may be too dangerous. Dart afterwards departs for his adventure. Rival Name: Cloud Strife Reason: After fighting his way through, Dart arrives at the rival stage where he encounters Cloud. He asks him if he was Lloyd, Cloud, in confusion, believes he must be working for Sephiroth, and refuses to let him get away with his plans, Dart states that he's facing someone called Lloyd, and declares only a true warrior faces evil from the inside. They then both prepare for their battle. Connection: Both are Playstation exclusive characters who have appeared on PS1 games. Unlike Cloud, however, Dart only appeared in one. Both are sword fighters, and they both have intent to avenge ones they lost. to avenge his family, and Cloud to avenge his dear love. Plus, both characters have spikey blonde hair. Ending Dart returns to his village and tells Shana that he came back without any wounds. He tells that he defeated the mysterious evil, but wasn't sure if it really was Lloyd. Shana is happy Dart came back safely and that is the thing that only matters. Shana and Dart then walk away. Dart monologues that if Lloyd even does return to face him, he'll be more than ready for him, as he glows with Polygon Man's power. Gameplay Dart is a fast character who can preform good combo's and melee attacks. Most of his moves are staggering combo's. (Square Moves) * Double Slash - - slashes twice with his sword at the opponent. * Volcano '''- or - does four quick slashes at the opponent, each from a different side. * '''Crush Dance - - does three slashes followed by an uppercut slash sending the opponent up. * Burning Rush - - slashes, kicks and does another slash. *'Double Slash' - (midair) *'Volcano '- or (midair) *'Crush Dance '- (midair) *'Burning Rush' - (midair) (Triangle Moves) * Madness Hero - - rapidly preforms six slashes. * Moon Strike - or - does three side slashes, followed by two stabs and the impales into the ground. *'Final Cutter'- - does an uppercut and then slashes the opponent down after finishing the jump. *'Blazing Dynamo' - - does several slashes tne kicks the opponent down and slashes down on them. *'Madness Hero '- (midair) *'Moon Strike' - or (midair) *'Final Cutter' - (midair) *'Blazing Dynamo '- (midair) - (Circle Moves) * Claymore '''- - Dart puts down a Claymore that will be there until someone stands on it, it will not disappear. * '''Heat Blade - or - Dart does a slash which releases flames from the blade. * Dragon Flight - - Dart grows dragon wings and can fly a bit upwards, he can still attack with and during the flight. *'Mind Crush' - - Dart will slash downwards and when hit they become stunned. *'Claymore '- (midair) - it will drop. *'Heat Blade '- or (midair) * Dragon Flight '- (midair) *'Mind Crush - (midair) (Throws) * Stabber '- or - stabs forwards with his sword. *'Uppercut '- - does an uppercut with his sword. * '''Impaler '- - sticks his sword into the ground where the opponent lies. or (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - *Block - *Evade - + Left Analog Stick (Super Moves) * 'Dragoon '- (Level 1): the Red Eyed Dragoon appears and dashes forwards very quick. *'''Red Eyed Dragoon- (Level 2): Dart's moves are replaced by new ones that are much much stronger, he also has unlimited flight. ** Flame Shot - - punches a flame ball forwards. ** Final Burst - Side - wings begin to catch fire and he will stab forwards with his flame sword. ** Fierce Flight - Up - twirls upwards with his wings around him while on fire. **'Explosion' - Down - stabs with sword in the ground and creates an explosion. *'Divine Dragoon' - (Level 3): He keeps his moves but with he can only use Divine Dragon Ball which shoots a barrage of energy bullets and which preforms a Divine Dragon Cannon where he shoots a big energy beam. Also in this form he has infinite flight. Taunts *'The Hero '- Dart waves to an invisible crowd that's cheering for him. *'The Travelling Swordsman '- Dart shouts "Too slow!" while performing a few sword tricks. *'A Certain Childhood Friend '- Dart leans on his side, puts a hand on his hip and a blue text box appears beneath him to mirror his taunt, where he tells opponent "Shana's cooking is scarier than you." Quotes from PlayStation All-Stars *When selected: **"Power of the Dragoon!" *Using Level 1: **"Red Eyed Dragoon!" *Using Level 2: **"Flame Shot!" **"Final Burst!" **"Fierce Flight!" **"Explosion!" *Using Level 3: **"Divine Dragon Ball!" **"Divine Dragon Cannon!" Intros and Outros Introduction *'Enemy Attack' - Dart walks up the screen in a fashion (shoulder forward, sword held back), before taking his distinctive fighting stance. *'The Young Flame' - Dart swings his fist determinedly before reaching for the hilt of his sword. *'A Dragoon's Soul' - Dart has his hand held on his hip, before pulling out his Dragoon Spirit and illuminating the screen. *'Experience from a Journey '- Dart performs some impressive sword tricks. Winning Screen *'A Battle Won' - Dart nearly throws his sword downward to his side before thrusting it into the air as if stabbing the sky. *'Steps in a Journey' - Dart crouches slightly while clenching his fist. *'A Great Campaign' - Dart slashes his sword to either side of himself while keeping it pointed forward, starting with his right. Dart then swings his sword to his side once more before training the point of the blade into his direct line of sight. *'The Final Stroke' - Dart rushes into the camera and performs a single diagonal cut, leaving a slice across its surface. Losing Screen *If using''' A Battle Won''' - Dart drops to one knee as if at Critical/Red Health with his sword hanging weakly at his side. *If using Steps in a Journey - Dart shakes his head, looking annoyed. *If using A Great Campaign - Dart slouches forward with his knees bent slightly, looking ready to drop his sword as if under the Dispirited status effect. *If using The Final Stroke - Dart collapses to the ground. Victory Theme *Default Theme *Victory *Victory 2 Costumes Dragoon Warrior The default appearance of Dart. *White skin - white armor, a color swap of the Divine Dragoon as Dart's armor. *Green skin - green armor, a color swap of Lavits Slamber's Dragoon. *Black skin - black armor, a color swap of Rose's Dragoon. Emperor Doel A costume based on the appearance of Emperor Doel. *Blue skin - blue armor, color swap of Meru's Dragoon *White skin - silver armor, color swap of Miranda's Dragoon *Yellow skin - golden armor, color swap Lloyd A costume based on Lloyd, a villain in the game. *Brown skin - brown clothing *Blue skin - blue clothing *Red skin - red clothing with golden stripes Gallery emperor_doel_8138.jpg|Emperor Doel lloyd6.jpg|Lloyd Trivia *Dart is the only character who wears the clothing of other characters, because of the lack of costumes in his own game. Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:The Legend of Dragoon Category:Playable Characters Category:Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale 2